La Vita Nuova
by RedHeadedBelle
Summary: In a time when love and war were entwined, two young lovers fight to stay together, defying all the odds. Can their love withstand a World War? Set during WWII - A/J - AU - All Human - Rated M for violence and future scenes.
1. Preface: Novus Vita

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer or La Vita Nuova by Dante Alighieri. **

_La Vita Nuova_

_In that book which is  
My memory . . .  
On the first page  
That is the chapter when  
I first met you  
Appear the words . . .  
Here begins a new life_

_Dante Alighieri_

I tried to think about something other than the pain tearing at me; the feeling of the warm blood gushing out of the wounds in my chest, legs, and arms. I heard the shell shots around me, the steel rain pouring on the broken turf surrounding me, and it was hard to keep from being afraid. The angry blasts and sounds of men being gunned down screamed at me, telling me that there was no hope, and I believed them. We had been so close to victory, so damn close. After so many days of fighting, after the great men who had died, was the battle really going to end in defeat?

Defeat was an ugly word, a word that I had been trained to avoid, both in speech and battle. It was not in a soldier's vocabulary, yet here it was, staring me in the face. I was going to die here, and there was nothing, short of a miracle, that could prevent what was coming.

I felt unseen hands tugging on my arms, but all my senses had begun to diminish. The pulling on y limbs had been pushed to a far recess of my mind, along with the acute pain and the awareness of my surroundings.

I saw flashes of color behind my closed eyelids, slowly changing into scenes from my past: my baptism in the creek behind our old farmhouse in Houston, the Christmas I had broken after being bucked off an unbroken mustang, Daddy showing me how to rope a steer, my high school graduation, my first day in boot camp, and one last image, the one that entered my mind and erased all others completely. That face. I tried to remember her, but the edges of my mind buzzed slowly, enclosing me in a more absolute darkness than I was already experiencing. Those clear blue eyes haunted me, exactly the color of a one-stormy sky being rescued by the sun. Deep and soul-scorching, those windows led to a more beautiful soul, one that completed my own the instant I heard her beautiful voice. She was the reason I had to live.

I gathered the little strength I had and began to fight against the darkness that was so intent on pulling me under, praying to an estranged God, who I wasn't certain was listening to my lonely prayer.

**A/N: okay, so what do you think?**

**Review and let me know chickas. **

**More later. **

**Sooner, if I get the number of reviews I want ;)**

**RedHeadedBelle**


	2. The Cost of Glory

A/N: I do not own any of these characters

A/N: I do not own any of these characters. Not even the unrecognizable ones. Bummer.

"_No one thinks of how much blood it costs"_

_-Dante_

**-Chapter One-**

**The Cost of Glory**

I arrived on the Marine Corp Base in Guam on March 15th, 1945 after 3 years of sitting around on a base in the states. When Colonel O'Neill had pulled me aside at Camp Pendleton in California, I was entranced by the idea of finally getting to join in on the action.

The war had been going on for the past 6 years, and I was dying to get a chance to partake in it. Of course, my sister Caroline wasn't as thrilled as I was. Caroline and I were close. I had practically raised her from infancy, since mother had died in childbirth and father couldn't bear to look at her. She was the picture of mother, with her blond hair and hazel eyes--I could almost feel his pain every time he heard her voice, a perfect match of my mother's clear soprano.

My career in the Marine Corps had been postponed longer than I had liked, mostly because of concern for my sister. Father didn't know how to take care of his only daughter. So I had stayed behind to look after her, enlisting only when I was drafted in 1942. Caroline had written me a letter everyday for the past 3 years, keeping me informed of the goings on at home on the ranch and in her own life. Just recently she had written to tell me of her engagement to Jeremy Burns, her high school sweetheart, and I was saddened to find out that I would miss the wedding because of my tour to Guam.

The base was relatively small compared to Pendleton, but I knew I wouldn't be staying here long. There was a briefing scheduled for noon, where I would soon learn my assignment.

When I entered the briefing room, I instantly took in about a hundred other men sitting in school desks and talking amongst themselves. I found an empty seat next to a bronze haired boy with green eyes and took it, setting my bag down on the floor next to me.

The boy looked up at my arrival and reached out to shake my hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward, Edward Masen."

"Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward." I turned to face the front of the room, only to find myself face to face with a huge man with biceps as thick as my thigh. The burly man grinned at my shocked expression, and proceeded to crack his knuckles. I shot a panicked look in Edward's direction, only to see him roll his eyes.

"Emmett, stop scaring the poor man." Emmett chuckled and took the seat next to me.

"I'm Emmett McCarty." I shook the hand he offered me, slightly afraid that he would crush my own if he squeezed too hard.

"Do you two know each other?" I asked Edward.

"Of course!" Emmett interrupted, making Edward roll his eyes again, "Eddie and I are best buds!"

"We went to boot camp together two years ago, and I haven't been able to get rid of him since." He hit Emmett on the back of the head. " And don't call me Eddie!"

Emmett cursed, and I laughed at the exchange.

"Aw, Edward loves me. The two years he's known me have been the best damn years of his life, and he knows it!" He clapped Edward on the back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Attention!"

Simultaneously, every marine in the room stood at attention, quieting respectfully for the commanding officer that had just entered the room.

He was a tall man, his skin red from constant sun exposure, and his crew cut was silver at the temples. He marched to the large desk in front of us, sitting in the middle seat and leaving two empty chairs on each side for the other officers that had followed him in. He ruffled his papers for a few minutes while we stood, waiting for an order. The cool air conditioning in the large room gave us goosebumps.

Finally, the man looked up from his paperwork.

"At ease, Gentleman. You may have a seat."

All of us sat down in record time, waiting for him to start the briefing.

"My name is Simon Buckner, Jr., and I am the Lieutenant General of the Tenth Army."

Emmett, Edward, and I exchanged looks of surprise. The Tenth Army was comprised mostly of Army, Navy, and Marine Corps personnel, and had just recently fought in the Mariana and Palau Campaigns, for which they had received glory for a victorious fight.

A murmur of approval ran through the crowd, and General Bolivar smiled at us.

"As you know, during the campaigns in Mariana and Palau, we had many casualties." He looked around the room at us, serious now, "Many of our brothers died trying to bring peace to a hateful world."

He was quiet for a moment, giving respect to the many who had given their lives. I followed suit, bowing my head. I thought of their families and imagined their reactions. How would it feel to know you would never see your loved one again? How would Caroline and Father act if they knew they might never see me again?

I was called back to the present by a nudge on my right. Emmett caught my eye and I focused my attention back on Bolivar.

"You men are the best of the best. That's why we summoned you here to God-forsaken Guam."

He spoke of the little island with obvious distaste, and I couldn't help but agree with him. For the short while I'd been in the country, I had been forced to endure the heat, humidity, and abundance of disease-carrying mosquitoes. Thank God for mandatory Malaria vaccinations.

Bolivar cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm here to ask you boys to consider the greatest proposition of your military career, a chance to join the Tenth Army in the III Marine Expeditionary Force." The room was still as everyone took in what the General had said.

Join the Tenth Army? Everyone knew that the Tenth Army was the top of the elite, but with that respected reputation came a bloody price tag.

"This isn't an opportunity given to many young Marines, such as yourselves." Bolivar continued. "Even some of the most experienced Marines don't fit the criteria to join this Brigade."

Criteria? What could I possibly bring to the table that an experienced Marine couldn't? Youth, obviously, but I knew what the deeper, unsavory truth was. I was young and reckless, willing to die, more for glory than for God or country. This was a suicide mission.

"You are not obligated to join this task force." Bolivar said, interrupting my thoughts, "However, I must ask those of you who wish to leave to do so immediately."

Everyone looked around the room at one another, waiting and wondering, watching for the first person to leave.

I knew him as soon as he stood. Peter was a young married man with a baby on the way, and I couldn't blame him for choosing to stay behind. At least his child would grow up knowing their father.

A few more people, none of them recognizable to me, followed behind Peter, walking silently out the side door we had all entered from.

As soon as they were gone, General Bolivar stood and walked to the front of the room.

"Alright men, Congratulations. You are now a part of the III MEF, a third of the Tenth Army."

He began to pace in front of us. I straightened in anticipation.

"Usually, task forces in other parts of the military wouldn't receive any information about their mission before leaving for duty. Due to the nature of this mission, the board and I" - here he gestured to the four officers sitting behind him- "have decided it would be in your best interests to let you know what the hell you're getting yourselves into."

He chuckled, trying to keep the mood light, but I saw through his facade. The mission we were about to partake in was no laughing matter, and he knew it. As if he had read my mind, Edward shot me a glance, one eyebrow raised. I shrugged at him, not knowing what to say. I glanced at Emmett, and saw that he had been one of the ones chuckling with Bolivar, completely oblivious to the tension in the General's shoulders or the tightness in his smile, a sure sign of distress.

"We will be leaving for Okinawa in two weeks time, plenty of time to launch 'Operation Iceberg' on April 1st." He went to the chalkboard behind the desk and pulled down a map and pointed to a small island, south west of the main island of Japan. He continued to talk about tactics and the routes we would take to get to the northern side of Japan, but I was barely paying him attention.

I could feel the excitement in the air, most of it coming from Emmett and Edward beside me, and I couldn't help but feel anxious to get started.

The meeting lasted several hours, going well into late afternoon.

As Edward, Emmett, and I tried to make our way to the door through the sea of people, a hand grasped my shoulder.

"Major Jasper Whitlock?" I turned around, seeing one of the four commanding officers that had been sitting at the desk all afternoon.

"Yes sir?" The man was about my height, muscular in build, and in his late 30's as far as I could tell.

"I'm Aaron Brandon," I took in his colors and saw that he was a Colonel.

"Its nice to meet you, Colonel Brandon." I shook his hand and he grinned widely at me.

"Your reputation precedes you, Major Whitlock. Colonel O'Neill has told me ALL about you..." He winked.

I chuckled. "I'm sure there was plenty to tell, sir." Sure, I had been top of my class in California, but that didn't mean I didn't have a little fun.

"We should chat more, you and I. How about you come over for dinner this Friday?"

My jaw dropped in surprise. Did my commanding officer just invite me to dinner within two minutes of our introduction? It was almost unbelievable. I nodded my consent.

"It's all settled then." He started to move off through the crowd. "Friday at 18:00. Don't be late!" The back of his head was lost in a sea of people.

Emmett and Edward sidled over, seeing the end of our conversation.

"So, Major Whitlock, I think this calls for a celebration!" Emmett's cheery voice reverberated throughout the hall.

"Major-" Edward began,

"-Please, just call me Jasper." I gave him the best smile I could manage, and he returned it, one side of his mouth going up higher than the other.

"Jasper," he began again, "we're going to take you to the best diner in town!"

"You mean the only diner in town." Emmett chuckled, pushing Edward and I down the hall and through the doorway, out into the blinding sunlight.

I shook my head, ready to decline. I had just met these guys, and they already wanted to buy me lunch? Either they were genuinely good people, or something fishy was going on.

Edward wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on Jasper, it's our treat." He and Emmett both flashed me huge grins. "Besides, there's someone you need to meet."

End Chapter

**A/N: hoorayyyyy!! hope you guys liked it. :) just to clear some things up: I am NOT abandoning "An Unexpected Legacy". I am currently writing the 11****th**** Chapter. Also, thank you to the 7 people who reviewed: ****ohhemmettx3, IWillBeThereWhereYouAre, LuckyCharms19, werewolflvr, gillx, pricel, and fyd818! **

**Next Chapter: Read to find out! Bwahaha**

**Also, thank you to IWillBeThereWhereYouAre for being an excellent Beta! Thank you to ohhemmettx3 for letting me bounce some ideas off her! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! You guys make me smile! And some of you even make me chuckle a little bit :)**

**RedHeadedBelle**

**P.S. **

**If you love me, read and review my other story, An Unexpected Legacy! **

**Sayonara!**


	3. Long Ago and Far Away

**A/N: sorry this took so long to update, and sorry its so short! More is coming later. For more info, read the AN at the bottom of the page! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, sadly. :(**

**Chapter Two**

**Long Ago and Far Away**

The diner was small and bright, the focus of the rectangular room being the long counter that ran across the back section of the black and white tiled floor. There were numerous booths running along the perimeter of the room, the seats covered in shiny red vinyl, matching the bar stools at the counter. In an almost empty back corner of the room, a shiny silver and black jukebox stood, playing one of Bobby Darin's latest hits. The smell of grease and home-made apple pie comforted me, reminding me for an instant of home.

Emmett and Edward led the way to a huge booth in the corner of the room by the jukebox.

"Who was it you guys wanted me to-"

I was cut off by a shrill squeal of laughter coming from the kitchen. I turned around to glance through the kitchen window, but could only see the cook, a man who's huge size made me think that he couldn't possibly have made the noise. He was looking at something I couldn't see over the kitchen window, and laughing.

"What on Earth was that?!" Edward and Emmett chuckled at my confounded expression, but I didn't care. That squeaking was unlike anything I had ever heard in my life, and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

For awhile, we talked about home, and I learned that Emmett was from Philadelphia, and Edward from Chicago. Emmett came from a family of factory workers, and Edward from a family of doctors; they were absolute opposites, but they were like two polar opposites, they were perfect friends for each other. The jukebox switched to a lighter tune, making Emmett grumble.

"Ugh... I hate classical music..." Emmett grumbled as the record switched from Elvis to some fancy number.

"Its Clair De Lune!" Edward scolded, annoyed, "Its a classic!"

"Whatever man," Emmett stretched out his legs underneath the table, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back on the booth, "I still think it sucks. Why can't they play another Bobby Darin song?"

I fished through my pockets, finding some extra change, and, much to Edward's chagrin, got up to change the song.

I flipped through the songs, finding a couple Elvis numbers for Emmett, and a few more songs I had recently heard and couldn't get out of my mind. Just as the first song swelled into place, I heard the most melodic sound I had ever heard: a woman's voice.

I turned in time to see a creature as beautiful as Helen of Troy, no, undoubtedly more so. While Helen of Troy, the face that had launched a thousand ships had been fair, this woman's dark hair was pulled into a knot at the back of her head, clearly displaying eyes the color lavender, shocking yet beautiful none the less. The second those large eyes, so thickly framed with long black lashes, locked on mine, I felt my heart stop dead, unable to take in the rest of her. She seemed so familiar somehow...

Unaware of the earth-shattering meeting taking place, the jukebox still sang on, the instrumental to "Long Ago and Far Away", the music fitting the mood of the moment.

"Hi." Her musical voice startled me, and I could barely even respond. Alice chuckled lightly, and looked me over, starting from my eyes to the tips of my boots. Apparently, my appearance didn't raise any objections, and her next words startled me.

"Dance with me."

I raised my eyebrow. Was she serious?

"Don't worry," she said, taking my hand and leading me to the empty space by the jukebox, "I don't bite." She grinned up at me mischievously, and I couldn't help but be amused. She squeezed my hand tighter and turned to face me, just as the lyrics swelled into place, the words taking on a new meaning for me.

It seemed like I had no control over my body as I gripped her waist, pulling her closer to me, her head barely coming to the middle of my chest as I swayed us back and forth. With her head on my chest, she molded into me perfectly, her tiny frame melting into mine. It was like our bodies knew each other, like two pieces of a mold, finally being glued together. Neither of us could be completed without the other.

I nearly shook my head at my ridiculousness. I had met this girl barely a minute ago, and here I was, feeling, and thinking things, that I had never felt or thought before. How could someone who had barely entered my life be able to change it so drastically? My head was spinning, chills running up and down my spine. It had only taken one look at her, and then I knew, something was happening, though I didn't know what, and that prospect shook me. Who was this girl, the one I held in my arms, so straightforward and enchanting, after only four words between us. I could feel her warmth against my hands, one on her waist, the other still clutched in her own. Because of our height difference, she had her other hand on my chest, as if she was feeling my overactive heart. Did she feel how my heart was thumping against my ribcage? As if in answer to my unspoken question, her fingers tapped against my chest in rhythm with my thunderous heart, and she let out a sweet sigh. I wasn't quite sure whether to be embarrassed that she knew how she affected me, or to be thankful that I seemed to have the same effect on her. Either way, I wasn't sure what to make of the current situation.

Just then, the song slowed to an end, and she lifted her head up from my chest, raising her gaze to look at me.

"You've kept me waiting."

**end chapter**

**A/N: ok! how do you think the meeting went? i hope it wasn't too fast for you guys, but it IS Alice and Jasper after all. That's how its supposed to be, don't you think? I put up a MySpace for my Author's Profile! It's under RedHeadedBelle, of course, and i'm going to try and put up some of the songs that are in this fanfiction, as well as An Unexpected Legacy! of course, i'm using Project Playlist, and even though i have some of the MP3's that they don't have downloaded onto my computer, i can't figure out how to add them to my playlist. Bummer! so, i made a solution! i added a La Vita Nuova Playlist to my account on YouTube! my account name on YouTube is under RedHeadedBelle again, so just look under that name and find my La Vita Nuova Playlist. the song for this chapter is GORGEOUS, and i found it by accident when i was researching songs from this era. Even if you can't find what you're looking for through search, i'm going to try and put up links in my author's profile on this site, so hopefully it'll be easier to find! :)**

**also, i'm going to be putting up a poll soon, so be sure to vote in that, my lovelies!! **

**more to come soon, **

**Kelcey**


	4. Sneak Peek

**A/N: A NEW POLL HAS BEEN ADDED!!!! either vote on the poll, or PM me with your answer. What the heck... do both! That way I can know your personal opinion! :) Flatter me! The next chapter for La Vita Nuova is due to come out any day now, just as soon as my wonderful beta IWillBeThereWhereYouAre is through editing it. Soooooo... yep! That's just about it. :D**

**P.S. **

**If you send me your opinion for the poll in a PERSONAL MESSAGE, you'll get a sneak peek- your choice between An Unexpected Legacy or La Vita Nuova! **

**Ta ta for now!**

**RedHeadedBelle**


	5. Jazz

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter! A/N at the bottom! Thanks to my wonderful beta IWillBeThereWhereYouAre, who might notice some slight changes in the chapter. i added some stuff. i couldn't help it! :) let's get this show on the road.....  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything yo. **

* * *

**Mostly," said the roof to the sky,"the distance between you and I is endlessness, but a while ago two came up here, and only one centimeter was left between us." **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**-Jazz-**

By the time I was able to escape from the bar that my fellow marines were ravaging, it was well past 11:30, and I was running late. In my hurry, I made the drive to Waid's diner – a ten minute trip – in four. As I looked inside one of the huge glass windows, I could make out a small shadow moving about, sweeping the floor and dancing around to the jukebox, one of the only lights left on in the joint.

I couldn't believe the obsession that had come over me. Since the second we parted, she was all I could think about. I remembered the way her small body had fit perfectly to mine, as if God had molded us to fit perfectly together, two parts of a whole. Her eyes haunted me. Her dazzling blue eyes, the color as light as a sunny sky as I held her, darkening to a storm when Emmett teased her. I could see emotions in them I barely recognized, emotions I had never seen any girl look at me with, but this girl, a girl I had known for just minutes – no, seconds - was looking at me like I was the most significant person in her beautiful world. That was a world that I would work to deserve. That was why I was here.

I needed to show Alice that I would work for her hand. I wanted to sweep her off her feet, to woo her. She deserved everything I had and more. I just wasn't sure of how to proceed.

After checking my cap in the rear view mirror, I got out of my jeep and started toward the door, catching the faint streams of swing music coming from inside.

I was barely through the door when I heard her voice call out amid the trumpets and saxes playing for Glenn Miller.

"It took you long enough, Major."

She hadn't even turned around.

"Hello, ma'am. I hope I'm not bothering you." I stayed where I was, trying to keep her from becoming uncomfortable. As it turned out, I didn't have to worry. Alice set the broom behind the bar, and turned around, meeting my gaze with the sapphire eyes that had starred in my mind all day.

"Jasper, you could never bother me." She walked toward me, and the natural grace that seemed to be ingrained in every part of her being made it look like she was still dancing. "The only thing that you could do to bother me is to keep calling me 'Ma'am.'"

I chuckled.

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

Her light laugh filled the air, and I felt my heart skip a beat. The jukebox in the corner paused, momentarily throwing her laughter into an echo around the room. Another Glenn Miller song came on. I could feel the tension between us, a comfortable tension that didn't make sense to me. We were both standing in the deserted diner, just gazing at each other, neither making a sound. I became uneasy under her piercing blue gaze, feeling as though those intense orbs had scorched through to my soul. I didn't know what this girl saw in me, or why she felt so comfortable around me. Couldn't she see the horrible person I was at heart? How could she possibly be so attuned to my every movement – our first meeting _and_ our meeting tonight – and not automatically know what a monster I was? I couldn't bear to think of her reaction upon knowing my past. Any proper young lady wouldn't dare to glance my way.

As I thought about it though, I couldn't help but notice that _none_ of Alice's reactions to me were as they should've been. She had always been the one to make the first step, beginning with lunch this afternoon, and now tonight. Maybe things wouldn't turn out the way I expect. When it came to Alice, I had no idea what to look for.

I cleared my throat, breaking the tangible silence between us.

"You like jazz?" I asked her, trying to ease into a conversation.

"I love it!" She danced closer to me, so much that we were almost touching.  
"Glenn Miller is spectacular! His music is so beautiful, it makes me want to dance!" I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm as she threw her hands in the air, spinning around, dancing.

Suddenly, mid-twirl, she lost her balance on the slick tiles, and she tilted towards the floor. I caught her by her waist, keeping her from hitting the booth next to us.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, concerned.

Her lips pulled into a warm smile at my protectiveness, and she reached a hand up to touch my face.

"I'm more than alright, Jasper." She stroked my face, her hand moving from my brow to my cheekbone, her thumb coming up to trace my lips, which parted under her touch. I chuckled, slightly nervous at our close proximity.

"Your laughter is beautiful too. It makes me shiver to my toes." I couldn't help but shiver at the touch of her small hand against my cheek. She had so easily broken the touch barrier, that I couldn't help but smile. This little girl was so different than than the girls back home- so small and delicate, but so obstinately stubborn and confident.

"Your laugh makes me want to dance, too." She cupped my cheek, and I pressed a kiss into her palm, making her smile even wider. My chest ached with feeling for her, a feeling I knew I had to explore further, but I wanted to do it right. I took her other hand, and she weaved her fingers with mine, palm to palm, sighing in contentment.

She started to hum as I drew her closer to me, just like I had when we danced this afternoon, her small body fitting to mine in all the right ways.

"Lets get out of here."

* * *

We found our way to one of the beaches along the moonlit coastline. After I parked the car under a nearby palm tree, she promptly took her shoes and apron off, sprinting towards the dark water, the moon casting an eerie glow off the white sand and her pale skin, and making blue shadows appear in her dark hair.

I trekked after her, making sure that she didn't come to any harm. She seemed so small and breakable, flitting around a large boulder in the middle of the beach, that I had to bite my lip to keep from rushing after her and enfolding her in my arms. That would definitely be too forward, wouldn't it?

Her playful laughter wafted up from the shoreline, her pale form glittering in the moonlight, only her feet submerged.

"Jasper, the water is so warm! Come feel!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. She waved me down into the water but, since I had my uniform on, I didn't go far enough to get wet.

When she saw me stop a few feet before the tide, she sighed, picking up her skirt to walk to where I was, and promptly sat at my feet, grabbing my hand and taking me down with her. Her gentle tug was so unexpected that I was sent sprawling on top of an animated Alice, her shrieking laughter at my clumsiness carrying through the deserted beach.

Her hair had tumbled out of its careful bun, and was fanned out on the sand underneath her, catching blue and white lights from the sky above us. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She dazzled me. And here she was, laying right below me, my arms propped up on either side of her, holding my weight.

I wanted to kiss her laughing mouth, so much so that I ached for her.

But I couldn't. it was too soon. Wasn't it? Alice's sweet laughter slowly died on her lips as I gazed down at her, unable to move. The contact between us was sparkling – every nerve in my body felt as though it had been lit on fire. I could feel her breathing, her stomach rising up to meet mine with every breath she took, and I couldn't breathe.

Her hand came up to rest on my cheek, just like in the diner, and even then, I still couldn't move. I was bewitched by her very presence. The aching in my heart, the ache to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her, was steadily growing, emotion washing over me as I saw the stars above us sparkle in her blue eyes. I leaned closer, trying to distinguish one star from another, the small flecks of light highlighting colors in her eyes that I didn't know existed. I was so close to her I could smell her scent, so different here on the beach then it had been when we danced this afternoon. I was surrounded by sea air- salty and clean- and the scent of her skin, like lavender and honey. Her eyes drew me in like the moon does the tide, and I leaned in closer….

The moment we touched was prolific; a beginning point to real life. Her lips were like fire on mine, burning upon contact, and it was bliss. Her hand moved its way into my hair, twisting and pulling me closer to her. I groaned with the pleasure of our kiss, unable to help myself. I threw my weight to one side, using one hand to cradle the back of her head, and wove my fingers through the long, thick locks of her hair, while the fire spread from my lips, radiating until I thought I would never cool again.

Our lips moved together in harmony, her feather light kisses moving perfectly against my skin, and it was so natural that it was like we had been together for all our lives.

When her lips left mine to gasp for breath, I buried my face in her neck, pulling her closer to me in a hug. I didn't know what to make of the situation at hand, or how to decipher my relationship with this girl. Hell, I didn't even know her last name. The only thing I did know was that it felt right. Everything fit.

My breath was still coming in pants onto her neck, and I pressed one last kiss to her soft skin – a parting note.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Jazz."

I smiled into her.

"Jazz?"

She laughed, stroking my hair.

"Well, you asked me earlier in the restaurant if I liked jazz, and I told you I did."

"Go on…" I kissed her earlobe.

"So… I guess that's my way of saying how I feel about you." I pulled away from her to meet her gaze.

"I know it won't be long until I like you as much as I like jazz-" She smiled a crooked smile at me, winking, and I couldn't help but smile back, "-and I LOVE jazz."

* * *

**A/N: so, this was kinda my first attempt at any fluffy type of scene, so you guys definately have to give me some encouragement, especially if you want more marshmallows. i mean fluff. for some reason, the word fluff always makes me think of marshmallows. crazy, right? **

**By the way, that quote up there is a poem called "Mostly" ("Larov" in Hebrew), and it was written by Hila Plitman for Eric Whitacre, who made it one of the five movements in his Choral piece, "Five Hebrew Love Songs". The whole arrangement is gorgeous, and if you guys review with your favorite movement (Look it up on YouTube), you get five points of extra credit from me. :)  
**

**so review peeps. especially those of you who added me to your Author Alerts, Story Alerts, and all that other fun stuff. i know your names. don't make me hurt you. and vote in the poll. **

**;)**

**Hope you had a great Thanksgiving!!!!  
**

**RedHeadedBelle  
**


End file.
